Cellulase has been formulated into liquid laundry detergent compositions. It provides ‘depilling’ benefits. This is where fibres from the fabrics become loose over time during wear etc and start to protrude from the surface of the fabrics. Over time these fibres form into small spherical bundles termed ‘pills’. This is considered unsightly by consumers.
Cellulase removes these protruding fibres before they form into the pills so improving the overall appearance of the fabric.
However, there is a need for improved de-pilling benefit. Increasing cellulase levels is not preferred as this adds raw material cost and also cellulase could negatively interact with other laundry detergent ingredients. Furthermore, the level of cellulase cannot be too high as high levels have a negative effect on the fabrics per se.
It was surprisingly found that the combination of cellulase and a first cellulosic polymer as according to the present invention and a second cellulosic polymer as according to the present invention provided an improved depilling benefit.